It is known in the art relating to cameras and photography to use a camera's viewfinder, such as an optical viewfinder, to compose a photograph. The viewfinder is typically located on the back side of the camera, so that a photographer must position his or her face up against the back of the camera in order to view an image through the viewfinder. In this position, the photographer's eye is also generally parallel to the line of sight of the camera. In addition, a camera's viewfinder is typically not shielded from ambient light (such as natural sunlight or a manmade light source), and therefore the photographer may be forced to squint in order to see the image in the viewfinder.